Research plans are presented for continuation in 1981 of the Hunter College Minority Biomedical Research Support Program initiated in 1980. There are currently 18 MBS undergraduate and 4 MBS graduate students actively engaged in research in laboratories of the 14 investigators. The research projects span the disciplines of Chemistry, Biochemistry, Cell and Molecular Biology, Physiology, Physics, and Biophysics. During 1981 the Program is expected to reach "full strength" sponsorship of 21 undergraduates and 5 graduate students. An MBS-sponsored seminar course ("Introduction to Biomedical Research") featuring Hunter staff and invited minority scientists, in addition to MBS student reports, will be given in the Spring semester, 1981, and participation in the annual MBS Symposium is planned. The first visit and review by the external Hunter College MBS Advisory Council will take place early in the Spring as well. The MBS Program for 1981 is expected to strengthen the Hunter College research effort in the Departments of Biological Sciences, Chemistry, and Physics, as it has in 1980. It provides a means to identify and recruit talented students for research work, increasing research productivity in addition to providing research experience for the students. The MBS Program has also provided an impetus for the hiring of minority staff members in these Departments, and has stimulated interdepartmental collaboration and communication which is expected to continue in 1981.